If you were
by Silme Betty
Summary: The Doctor has a new companion. But who is she, and who will she become? Spoiler: it happens after Journey's End. It will be later DW/TW crossover. I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

1. If you have a sonic screwdriver

_If you were a woman, and I was a man, would it be so hard to understand…_ - Betty sang the song while she was going home after a long day. She was tired but happy – she already imagined what will she do when she arrives home: listen to music, drink cocoa and… Enjoy life.

The roads of London was crowded like always, but when she got off the bus, she felt calm. It was a silent little street with three-storeyed houses like the one she lived in. She worked in London and found this nice flat when she arrived there, two years before. Betty always wondered why she moved to London – she never thought she would live in another country. But it was a good job and she didn't mind her decision.

In this autumn evening she went home like every day. But it wasn't like any other evening – it changed the world and her life.

She almost arrived when a dirty, uncombed young man appeared on the corner, running. He was shortly followed by a man who wore a long coat and shouted at her: "A thief, don't let him escape!"

She tripped up the man when he reached the place where she stood like she took root. The man fell and Betty jumped to him in the same second when the unknown chaser arrived and they both caught the thief.

The man put his hand in the thief's pocket and took out a little grey object which reminded Betty a laser pointer. He kissed it and stood up.

"I never want to see you again, do you understand?"

The thief said a low "yes" and then started up and ran away when he realized they let him escape. The mysterious man gave his hand to the girl and helped her to rise. She looked into his glistening brown eyes and before she could think, she asked:

"What's this?"

"A sonic screwdriver." said the man who still held Betty's hand. She raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for your help." He let her hand out and put the sonic screwdriver into his pocket. "Wasn't this in your pocket before?" He nodded and Betty continued .

"Then you should put it a safer place before another thief steals it."

"Great" said the man but didn't do anything with his device. Betty wanted to say goodbye and go home – actually, she didn't wanted to, but she had no idea how she could find out who is the unknown man and what he needed so much that he hunted the thief .

"Then, good night" she said and turned around but her usual smile disappeared from her face. She took only a few steps when heard a voice "I want to thank you..." Betty looked back and said "You already thanked it".

"No, I didn't" protested the man but he suddenly shut up biting his lips. "What's that?" asked the girl but she didn't get any answer. The man took her arm and cried "Run!!"


	2. Chapter 2

2. If you are runaway

Betty didn't speak just ran with him – she couldn't do anything else because the man gripped her hand and didn't let her drop behind. They were running forever – or at least she thought they were.

They went to the street behind her flat and she didn't astonish because the man came from this direction. She felt fire burning in her chest and when she thought she can't take a step the man stopped and turned back so she set about him. The man embraced her so she felt comfortable but it was another reason why she couldn't take breath. He let her out and asked "Are you OK?" Betty just nodded, she still couldn't say anything, and took a step back. "Sorry..." they began and then smiled at each other. He was silent so Betty spoke again "Sorry for setting about you. I couldn't stop in due time."

The still unknown man smiled again. "It's not your fault. By the way, sorry for running." "But why did we do it?" asked Betty, but he didn't answer, just looked at the next corner that wasn't so far from them. She realized there is an old-fashioned public call box or something. He started but after few steps turned back and looked at the standing girl. She opened her mouth to ask him but then he raised one eyebrow, looked at the call box and went on his way. Betty bit her lips and followed him, asking herself what the living hell was happening.

The man arrived at the police call box and waited for her. When she stepped aside him he opened the door of the call box. "Come in" he said and Betty did what the man told her, like she always had done since he appeared. She entered the blue wonder and lost her voice. The man went aside her and looked really pleased.

Betty opened her mouth... and closed it. She looked at the man who smiled sweetly and seemed to wait for something.

"What's this?" she asked completely confused.

"Do you always ask the name of the wonder you see?" replied the man who took off his long coat and she could see he wore a blue suit that looked really good on him.

"Do you always think that people have to do what you want?"

He laughed. "Do I seem stubborn?" "No, no! I mean... you looked at me like you wanted me to say something... something you thought I would say."

The man looked at her and seemed to be surprised. Betty wished she could read his mind. For a few moments they were both silent and then Betty spoke:

"Soooo… what's this?" The man smiled and gave up the fighting against her curiosity. "A TARDIS." "And what's a TARDIS?" she asked immediately. He began to laugh and Betty blushed. "Sorry… I ask too much…"

But he doesn't seemed to be peeved, just came closer to the girl who felt her heart beating faster and… began to say stupid things.

"OK, so thanks for everything" – 'What the hell did I thank?!' she asked herself but she knew there is no way to come out well from that situation. "I think I really have to go home now. So, goodbye." And she turned tail and took a step to the door but she couldn't open it. She looked back to the man who still stood there stock-still. Then they felt a mysterious kick on the TARDIS so Betty almost fell into his arms – again. He jumped to what looked like a consol and began to… well, she didn't know what he was doing, but she was sure her calm evening had already disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

3. If you have too much snow

While the man was doing what he was doing, she went closer to him and said:

"By the way, my name is Betty."

The man looked up but said nothing for a few seconds, but then he took a deep breath.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor...?" she looked at him. He nodded and watched the consol again.

"So, just Doctor." Betty said finally when she realized he won't say anything else.

Betty were fed up with the things she couldn't know and sat down on the floor of the police call box. He went to the door, put his hand on it and looked back at her.

"Come" he said silently. But she didn't move, the only thing that showed she is alive was the moving of her chest when she took breath.

"Come, please" he said again, with a sad smile. He already knew he lost this match. This time he found a person who can resist him if she wants to.

Betty didn't move and finally he took a step and sat aside her. She didn't do anything so he touched her chin and held up her head. She looked into his eyes and after a few seconds he let out her face but embraced her. She didn't withstand and for a minute they just sat and tried to find something in themselves. Then the Doctor asked her:

"Please, come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you" He gave her his most adorable smile and she smiled back.

"Okay, but you really _have_ to answer some questions."

"I agree" he nodded and stood up, giving his hand to Betty. And they came out from the TARDIS into a snow storm.

"Oh my... towel" cried the girl "What the living hell is this?"

"Hell is hot, but it's.. it's..." the Doctor fluttered and wanted to come back to the TARDIS, but he saw something interesting in the snow. Some people walked there, not so far away. And he was curious, of course. Because he's the Doctor. So, he slowly took few steps in the deep snow, without realizing there was somebody with him.

"Hey!" shouted Betty. "Wait for me!" She ran after the Doctor who now looked back. The girl caught him up and he held her hand and continued walking. The snow was cold and definitely too much. Betty felt cold but she enjoyed it – she always liked winter and snow.

Soon they could see the mysterious people better – there were some men and women, but Betty didn't really care about them. She saw something that was more interesting than some people from Norway or whatever. There was an animal that looked like a dog. She wanted to take a closer look. So she let out the Doctor's hand and moved on, noting that he didn't seem to care about her too much. He just went to the people who they saw.

Betty moved closer to the animal and realized it was a wolf. She was a bit scared but she thought if something very bad happens the Doctor can save them. The wolf stopped and looked at her, into her eyes. She couldn't do anything just look at the grey beast. It was grim but wonderful and she felt blessed. Then she heard voices and looked back. The Doctor caught up with the people and he seemed to be very confused. The people looked at Betty at the same moment she glanced at them. They froze as they saw her with the wolf who was really close to her. She looked back to the beast but it was already on its way, stepping and later running, and looked back once at her before it finally disappeared. She said goodbye to the wolf and then realized that the Doctor was with her again, embracing her like he won't let her go again, never.

"What the hell did you do? That wolf could have bitten you, it could have… killed you!" He looked like he wanted to cry and slap her but he didn't know what to do.

"Why? I didn't do anything to flurry that wolf. And it didn't hurt me. So I don't understand you, really."

He didn't say anything more just embraced her. "Don't do this again, please."

"The wolf has left, so I can't." Betty smiled at him and hugged the nervous man.

"By the way, where are we? I bet this is not London."

"No, it's Norway." "You know it from those people?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. They are.. my good old friends."

"Why am I not surprised?" Betty giggled what made the Doctor happy and he laughed, too. She took a few steps, followed by the Doctor who took her hand – he really didn't want to lose her again.

They walked and finally glanced at the sea – at least, Betty thought it was the sea. The Doctor stopped and Betty looked back to see what happened. He was completely lost in his mind, in his memories, she could see it. She jumped back to him, took his hands, called his name, but there wasn't any reaction from him. He just stood there with unimaginable pain in his eyes.

"Doctor, Doctor! Tell me something, tell me that I killed you, tell me whatever you want just talk to me!" Betty cried as she saw she lost him somewhere. She embraced him and that did something in him. He whispered _"Bad wolf..."_ and then nothing again.

Betty gripped his hand and came to a decision. She turned tail and started back to the TARDIS. She still hold his hand so he went with her but he didn't do anything else just went without a word.

They arrived to the TARDIS and the Doctor opened it. Betty followed him inside and watched as he went to the consol to take them back to London. At least she thought they will go back, and she was right. The TARDIS moved and they landed in a few minutes. Betty was tired and she didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't leave the Doctor alone, but she didn't know him really well and.... There were a lot of questions without answers.

When they stopped, Betty turned to the Doctor and said kindly: "I think we have to talk."

The Doctor glanced at her and wanted to protest but she put her hand on his shoulder. "No, you can't always escape from problems!"

"You know nothing about me." He said silently and gave a start as Betty shouted at him.

"And I can say it about you, too! So don't think you can just walk into my life and then go away without saying hello! You will come with me now and don't tell me anything stupid again!"

"Come with you, where?" The Doctor asked her when he finally found his lost voice.

"Just come with me." Betty took his hand and simply didn't let him resist. For the first time in his life, the Doctor did what somebody told him to do.


End file.
